home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 705 (15 Feb 1991)
Synopsis [[Adam Cameron|Adam]] is in the [[The Beach House|Beach House]], gathering up some of his things. [[Bobby Marshall|Bobby]] is there too and the pair have an argument. He believes that if she hadn't moved in, he and [[Marilyn Chambers|Marilyn]] would still be together. Now that she has decided to move out to the farm, [[Carly Lucini|Carly]] is full of plans for the house. She excitedly tells [[Pippa Ross|Pippa]] what she has in mind and what redecorating she's going to be doing. When she leaves to go to Alf's store, Pippa looks a little sad. Carly checks out a magazine in the shop and chats to [[Marilyn Chambers|Marilyn]]. Adam is starting to get on [[Matt Wilson|Matt']]s wick. He doesn't seem to have anything to say these days, apart from going on and on about him and Marilyn. He's still too stubborn to take Matt's advice though. The phone rings and [[Ailsa Stewart|Ailsa]] takes a call intended for Bobby. It's the local doctor's surgery, wanting to rearrange an appointment she had made with them. Sitting at home, Alf is still concerned about the future of his store. Pippa calls to visit Ailsa. She is upset that that Carly's moving out and that down the road, [[Summer Bay House|the house]] will seem so empty. Ailsa asks about [[Michael Ross|Michael]]? Pippa says that's over but Ailsa doesn't seem convinced. Pippa admits that now she understands how [[Sally Fletcher|Sally]] felt when she started going out with Michael. She had lost so many people belonging to her and yet Pippa expected her to simply find a way to cope with more change. Adam calls to see Marilyn in the store so they can make up. He gives her a box of chocolates and they agree to talk the next morning at the Beach House The next morning, Ailsa asks Alf if there's anything they can do for Pippa? He snaps at her but she presses on regardless. Mostly, she's curious to find out how Michael feels about getting back with Cynthia and if the break-up was all Pippa's doing. Adam thinks he has everything sorted between him and Marilyn without even talking to her. He has even packed his things and left Matt's place. He turns up at the Beach House with flowers in one hand, his bag in the other. Although she doesn't say much, Adam realises she doesn't want him moving back in. It's over. Ailsa tells Carly that Pippa had been over the night before, a little upset that she's leaving. She encourages her to talk to Pip and make her feel better. Marilyn calls into the Diner for a private word with Ailsa. She has just been to the bank with her latest pay cheque from Alf but they refused to cash it. Ailsa gives her the money instead and says she'll speak to Alf. Over lunch, Ailsa breaks the bad news to Alf. The bank has decided not to accept any more of his cheques. Bobby is finally back from her doctor's appointment. She had been complaining of headaches for a while and now she knows why. Warning Carly and Matt not to laugh, she finally unveils her new glasses! Meanwhile, Alf comes off the phone from the bank manager. He is very disillusioned with how things have gone for him. Why bother? Cast *[[Adam Cameron]] - [[Mat Stevenson]] *[[Bobby Simpson]] - [[Nicolle Dickson]] *[[Pippa Fletcher]] - [[Debra Lawrance]] *[[Carly Lucini]] - [[Sharyn Hodgson]] *[[Marilyn Chambers]] - [[Emily Symons]] *[[Alf Stewart]] - [[Ray Meagher]] *[[Ailsa Stewart]] - [[Judy Nunn]] *[[Matt Wilson]] - [[Greg Benson]] * Writer - Greg Millin * Director - Michael Ailwood * Series Producer - [[Andrew Howie]] * Exec Producer - [[Des Monaghan]] Prev Ep [[Ep 704 (14 Feb 1991)]] Next Ep [[Ep 706 (18 Feb 1991)]]